Golden Emperor Phoenix
Though these creatures are phoenixes, they are not made from living flame, and give off no heat. Should one touch their plumage, they will feel smooth crystal under their fingers. Closer inspection will show a bright light dancing within these feathers, a light that looks much like a trapped fire. Emperor phoenixes do not molt like other avians, and retain their feathers throughout the year. They only shed their plumage when they die and are reborn, and as such their feathers are extremely rare. Though there are a few spells that call for such a scarce ingredient, most magi prefer to keep the feathers as mementos to remind them of their lost companion. Though the emperor phoenix is not truly gone, it will not be the same companion as before. When a phoenix arises from its ashes, its personality is slightly different, or its color may have changed. Additionally, they may even switch magi companions, as they imprint on any human that is present at the time of their birth. In other regards, emperor phoenixes are much like others of their kind – they never die from natural deaths, and no one knows how many thousands of years old the oldest birds are. New phoenixes are never brought into the world; rather, old phoenixes are discovered. Egg This golden crystal seems to have an egg inside of it. Hatchling For all their majestic plumage and powerful magics, these hatchlings act much like any others. They squawk most annoyingly whenever they see their magi, and engage one another in mock battles whenever bored. Despite having no need to eat, these phoenix hatchlings go quite mad whenever they see a bug, and will chase after it for hours until they can catch and devour it. When they have tired themselves out, they immediately collapse into a heavy sleep. This is a little irritating, as their favorite places to slumber are inside lit fireplaces. Adult These companions are named so for several reasons, the first being that they were the favored companions of a renowned emperor from across the seas, who ruled thousands of years ago. His birds were the first Emperor phoenixes to ever be written about. People believe there is another reason for these creatures names – their personalities. Anyone with a phoenix companion will quickly tell you that they consider themselves to be much like royalty, and try to conduct themselves with dignity at all times. Adults will never engage in play, and seem to dislike spending time with rambunctious hatchlings. Emperor phoenixes have no specific areas in which they reside. They are happy to roam throughout the lands, usually choosing to nest in large trees or atop abandoned buildings. Those who have grown very close with their magi will even spend time within the castle, and special perches have been created for them. It can be quite difficult for these large birds to achieve flight in halls, so they sometimes resort to waddling – a very amusing sight. Laughing at a emperor phoenix in such a situation is warned against. These companions imagine themselves to be very dignified, and are not above destroying a person's belongings should they feel slighted. Breeding Additional Information * No. 470 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (January 2014) * Released: January 1st, 2014 * Sprites: ** Lazuli ** Xenomorph ** Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Phoenixes Category:Emperor Phoenixes